Muggleborn Squib
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: This is my third poetry/wrock album people! These songs are all pure unadulterated Hogwarts Humour! If you want to use any of my songs in a fic, I'll be happy to pm it to you! There will be six or so songs in here! Enjoy! R&R!
1. Muggleborn Squib

**A Note- This is my new poetry/wrock album. THIS IS HUMOUR ONLY! All the info about my wand, house and year is from my Pottermore account. My other albums have been ** No sign of you **and** I won't let go **and a demo** **called** I see you. **I wanted to originally sing these songs and form a wizard rock band but I settled on this. If you want to use any of the songs in your fic, feel free to state in a review and I'll be happy to pm you! I don't own much.**

I guess that my Hogwarts letter's a bit overdue

And I guess that I should be in year two

I'm still waiting, are you?

Still I won't lose hope

No I haven't been doing dope

I even made a wand of ash

And put in a feather of gold

It was the right shape,

swishy and the right hold

It doesn't work!

So I am a muggleborn squib

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn squib

I ain't got no magic in my family

though I swear I have it, really

Just need to work on my spells

I can almost hear the School bells

I know that everyone thinks I'm a cracked nut

I betcha' I'll get their mouths shut

So I am a muggleborn squib

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn squib

I know that I'll be in Gryffindor for sure

I got first-rate courage, cant ig-nore

I may sound like a bore

And your ears may be slightly sore

I swear I'll heal it when I master the charm

**BECAUSE...**

I am a muggleborn squib

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn squib

(muh-muh-muh-muggleborn...

muh-muh-muh-muggleborn...)

**OH YEAH!**


	2. Mary Sue

**A note- I don't own much. Da Mareee seu rap!1111122223333**

My name's super cool

It's Arianne Nymphea Alexandria Raine Stardust Storme Anaemia Audrey-

**Stahp tht shit!1111**

Boys, boys, they just wanna drool

I dress like I'm at a slutty fashion show

Even though there's uniform but I'm allowed

I don't study at all

Yet my grades never fall

I bunk my classes

Cool people wear no glasses

Haters can kiss my asses

**OMFG!111 i totes loooooveee her atitoud!111**

I got those rainbow-coloured eyes

They change daily, this ain't no lies

I got magic in here

Got my vampire leers

Am part veela

When I walk in everyone stares

**i luv dem 2geder!1111**

Yet I can't live without a guy

With eyes like de Skye

And no one knows why

But he got the perfect stuff

Nobody pulling my bluff

Doggone Liek him a lot

Cause he is totally hott

**She gto perrrrfffect faece, eyes, bod...**

I got long legs

Pouty lips

And way too large hips

And the best hair

**Wiht highlites!11111**

**!111111222222223333333**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**A Note- This is the sorting hat's song I wrote for my next generation fic called Won't You? I hope that you like it and you can also use it in your fic, just ask and I'll pm it. I don't own much. Btw this is the full version.**

_I have known many a witch and wizard,_

_It's time to know a few more_

_Because it's me who shall see _

_where you belong for sure_

_If knowledge is what you treasure in your heart_

_Then Ravenclaw will give you a head start_

_If it's by cunning and ambition you heed_

_Slytherin is where you'd succeed _

_If for courage and bravery you long_

_Then 'tis Gryffindor where you belong_

_If loyalty and honesty are your friends_

_Hufflepuff is where you'll end_

_I was made by the founders four_

_Humble Hufflepuff, Witty Ravenclaw_

_Cunning Slytherin and Noble Gryffindor_

_Together they stood for many a year_

_Such friendship, who'd ever thought would tear?_

_Now I can only say_

_That united may the houses stay_

_Forgetting the prejudices of old_

_With our head up high and standing tall_

_And be friends with all_

_So don't you feel shy,_

_I'm the sorting hat, just give me a try!_


	4. Spider

**A Note- This just popped right into my head. Don't own much. Review for spiders?**

The scene was one filled with fear

The man with red hair

Fearing his life for the beast standing near

A scream echoed across the walls

Ripping the other girl's ear drums

The beast right in front of him

It's longs legs slowly, painfully moving

The panic set in

His arms felt heavy and the lights felt dim

Black, beady eyes staring defiantly into the blue

He was brave

A Gryffindor wearing his red hue

His weapon was at the ready

Poised to strike

Two enemies

They were nothing alike

The girl's voice

The one with the brown hair was calling out to him

He was the one who had to kill the beast...

"It's just a spider Ron!"

"B-but Hermione!"

"It's barely half an inch across, what can it ever do to you?"

"It's not that- AAH GET THE SPIDER OFF ME HELP! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME HEEEELP!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit the spider on Ron's head with a book.


	5. Magical Me!

**A Note- It was just something I always thought. Gilderoy Lockhart's true love must've been himself. I don't own much. **

_I blush as I stare into the face of my love_

_Trapped in the mirror, never to touch_

_Those blue eyes_

_I could write sonnets about them_

_Such smooth, glossy hair_

_I can't help but stare_

_Oh that dazzling smile!_

_Getting over it will take a while_

_Me and the mirror_

_Staring into each other_

_Mesmerised by what they see_

_The one and only- Magical me!_


	6. Watch out!

**A Note- This was a wizarding parody of all the break up songs in the world which keep talking of revenge. It's not serious because to be honest, I've never been in a relationship and I don't think I will be in one for a while considering that I'm fourteen. I don't own much! That's a wrap for Muggleborn Squib folks!**

_So I put a dung bomb in your closet_

_And a whiz bang in your shoe_

_That's the biggest hint you'll get_

_That I hate you_

_I'd beware of breakfast if I were you_

_I might've slipped a nosebleed nougat -or two_

_It's gone further than hate_

_More like a jinx as of late_

_Remember how we were?_

_Closer than a wand and a core?_

_Said we didn't work_

_But it was so much more_

_So baby watch out_

_'Cos my boggart's out to getcha_

_Don't say I didn't give no warning_

_Watch out, before my fiendfyre burns you to the ground_

_Baby you just lost what we found_

_Watch out!_


End file.
